


Part of Us

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Series: Lady in Red [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Lady in Red series.

“I like her,” Six said as they walked through a forest with the tallest trees and greenest grass Nathan Petrelli had ever seen.

“Who?”

“The Waitress, from earlier.”

“Meredith?”

Six nodded her head, “I think she’d be good for you.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

Nathan stopped walking and sighed, “She’s a nice girl. I don’t do well with nice girls.”

Six let out a hearty laugh and ran her hand up Nathan’s arm, “She’s not as nice as you think.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do. Beside I’m not saying that you should marry her. Just take her out for drinks.”

“Just drinks?”

Six nodded.

“Fine,” Nathan caved, “I’ll ask her if she wants to go get drinks. Happy?”

“Very.” Six smiled.

~*~

Nathan tip toed into the base at a quarter to two, trying not to wake anyone. He fell down on his bed, not even trying to gather enough energy to take off his clothes. He had his eyes closed for only a second before he fell asleep.

And then he heard her ask, “How was it?”

“You know.” Nathan told her without opening his eyes.

“Yes but I want to hear it from you.”

Nathan heard a rustling of the sheets and when he opened his eyes ever so slightly he saw Six next to him, under the covers, wearing nothing.

“We’re not doing this.”

“Because you had sex with her?” Nathan could swear he heard a hint of jealousy in Six’s voice.

“You know I did.”

“I want you say it.”

“Meredith and I had sex.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

~*~

Nathan sat at the dinner table, across from his parents, next to his brother, picking at his food and being unusually quiet. And his father called him out on it.

“I’m fine,” Nathan lied.

“Really?” Peter asked, “’Cause you don’t look good.”

“I’m fine,” Nathan repeated.

What he wasn’t telling anyone was that sitting on the other side of him was the woman who until now had only come to him in his dreams. And she wouldn’t shut up.

“Nathan, just be calm,” She told him, “Just make it through this dinner and we’ll go home and work everything out.”

 

“Nathan are you on drugs?” his mother asked.

Nathan laughed, “No Ma, I’m not on drugs.” He quickly glanced at Six out of the corner of his eye and then over at Peter.

“Hey Pete,” he said, “How about you go upstairs and put in that new game you got, okay? I’ll be up in a few minutes to play it with you.”

“Okay!” Peter was overjoyed, Six was less so.

“What are you doing Nathan?” she asked.

Nathan ignored her and looked at his parents.“Mom, dad,” he said.

Six knew exactly what he was he was doing, “Nathan don’t,” she told him.

“When I was in Texas I met this girl, Meredith. We went out a few times and,”

“Nathan you cannot tell them!”

“And,” Nathan continued, “She called me the other day. To tell me she’s pregnant.” The hush that followed his revelation was unlike anything Nathan had ever experienced.

 

Finally Six broke the silence, “You have no idea what you have done Nathan,” she whispered into his ear, “You’re going to ruin everything.”

Nathan tried to tune her out as he told his parents, “Please say something.”

“Is she going to go through with it?” His father asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright,” his mother said standing up, “What’s her number? I’ll call her and we’ll work this out.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nathan I know girls like her. She got pregnant to get you, so she could have your money. I’m sure we have enough to get her to hand the child over to a suitable family.”

“No!” Both Nathan and Six exclaimed standing up.

“Ma, look I didn’t tell you about this so that you could take care of it. I told you about it because that’s what you’re supposed to do in a family.”

From upstairs Peter called out, “Nathan!”

Nathan sighed and looked at his parents, “We’ll talk about this later.”

~*~

Nathan entered the nursery and smiled when he saw her sitting there in the rocking chair, once again dressed in the tight red dress.

“Hello,” Six said smiling back.

He hadn’t seen her, in his dreams or in reality, since that night at his parents. As much of a relief as it was, he had been a little afraid that it meant she wasn’t going to be around again.

Nathan looked down at the bundle in her arms and felt his heart sink. He understood now what his father meant when he had said, “become a father changed me instantly”.

“Is that?” he whispered taking a step closer to Six and the child.

Six nodded and pulled the blanket away from the infant’s face.

“Do you want to hold her?” she asked and Nathan instantly took a step back.

“I don’t know."

“Don’t worry. You won’t break her.” Six stood up and handed her over with ease.

Nathan took a seat in the rocking chair and whispered “Oh my,” as he took a close look at his daughter’s angelic face, “She’s amazing.”

“That she is.” Six gently ran a finger over the child’s white blonde curls, “This child of ours, she’s going to change the world one day.”

“What’s her name?”

“Claire. It’ll be Claire.”

“I can’t believe she is a part of me.”

“She’s a part of all of you.”

Nathan looked up at the blonde, “What does that mean?” he asked.

“You’ll see.”

Nathan looked back down at Claire and sighed, “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“You can.”

“No I can’t.”

“Nathan, I’ve told you before. If you want something take it.”

“I’ll go see Meredith tomorrow.”

Six kissed her lover’s forehead and they both continued watching the girl.

~*~

Nathan walked slowly down the hall of the Texas motel room, still unable to make sense of everything. Six had told him that his little girl was going to change the world, she seemed so sure of it. Then how, why, was he here right now?

Why was he planning a funeral for someone that he never really had a chance with and a daughter he never got to know.

Nathan opened the door to his motel room and felt just a little more crushed when he saw Six sitting on the bed as if she were waiting for him with good news.

“She’s dead,” He told her.

Six shook her head, “No.”

“I saw the apartment building. There was no way either one of them could have made it out alive.”

“No,” Six repeated, “She’s going to be fine. Hera ended up fine. Claire’s going to too.” Six looked up at Nathan, tears running down her face, “She’s going to be fine.”

Nathan had never seen his angel like this before. So crushed, so defeated.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“I’m sure she is.”

~*~

Nathan picked up his phone, “Hello?”

“You might not remember me” Nathan recognized the voice instantly, “we haven't spoken in a long time- and I just had... our daughter just found me. Did you hear what I just said? She's alive. We need to talk, Nathan.”

Meredith was alive. His daughter was alive. Six was right.

He looked across the desk at the chair that was empty seconds ago, the chair where Six now sat smiling.

“I told you.” She said.


End file.
